Entre amis
by ooelisa
Summary: De simples moments hors mission pour 3 God Eater et un opérateur! Recueil d'OS basé sur le quatuor Fem!Protagonist-Gil-Haru-Teru /Risque de spoil sur l'ensemble de Rage Burst/
1. La partie de billard

**Entre amis**

**Note d'auteur par rapport au recueil:**

Il s'agit d'un recueil de 9 OS baser sur God Eater 2: Rage Burst! Amoureuse de ce jeu, j'avais envie d'écrire un recueil de texte baser sur la relation de la protagoniste (ici nommée Ran) avec Gil et les frères Makabe! Amoureuse de ce quatuor, j'ai eu envie de leur consacrer un recueil! Dans ce recueil de l'amitié mais aussi quelque petit sous-entendu Fem!Protagonist/Gil

* * *

**Texte 1: La partie de billard**

**Note d'auteur:**

Pour ce premier texte, j'ai choisis de mettre en avant le thème du billard! Ayant jouer à ça, il y à quelques années et vu qu'il y à un billard dans God Eater, autant en profiter vu que ça m'as inspirer

* * *

Au salon, l'ambiance était plutôt calme

Pendant que Teru lisait son magazine sur les armes divines, Ran, Haru et Gil jouaient au billard...où plutôt donnèrent une leçon à Ran qui souhaitait apprendre à y jouer

"Très bien! Il faut tenir la queue comme ça, montra Haru en faisant le geste  
-Et je tire, compléta Ran en se mettant en position et imitant le geste  
-Très bien! Elle apprend vite  
-Haru, dis Ran  
-Oui ma belle?  
-T'es derrière moi et t'as une minute pour t'enlever si tu tiens pas à avoir la queue de billard où je pense"

En effet à peine Haru avait-il montré le geste et que Ran s'était mis en position qu'il s'était mis derrière elle et vus le ton qu'elle avait employée, il valait mieux qu'il l'écoute car il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas du genre à plaisanter quand elle utilisait ce ton

Ran se concentra et parviens à toucher la boule blanche faisant bouger les autres boules

"Impressionnant, pensa Gil"

Il était assez impressionner mais il évita de le dire à voix haute car il savait qu'Haru risquait de l'ennuyer au sujet de Ran

"Whou! Elle est vraiment douée! Dis Gil, t'en pense quoi?, demanda Haru impressionner avant de parler à Gil sur un ton taquin"

Là Gil se sentit maudit, il savait qu'Haru pouvait être culotté pour lui poser ce genre de question tout en sachant la réponse

"Eh, bien elle est assez douée, répondit Gil en se retournant et baissant la tête  
-Pourquoi, on ne ferait pas une partie?, proposa Ran  
-Une partie?, dis Haru  
-Désolé, je ne suis pas d'humeur, réagit Gil  
-D'accord, ce sera juste ton capitaine et moi, taquina Haru  
-Oh, je peux jouer?, demanda une voix qui venait d'entrer"

Haru se retourna et vit Kanon

"Désolé, Kanon mais le billard n'est pas fait pour toi, dis Haru  
-Allez Haru, on est pas sur le terrain, laisse-moi une chance! Je t'en supplie, supplia Kanon avec un regard de chien battu

Haru hésitait mais Ran s'approcha

"Tu peux prendre ma place, lui proposa Ran"

Elle lui tendit sa queue de billard

"Oh merci, merci beaucoup, je vous revaudrai ça, dis Kanon"

Ran et Gil s'assirent pour voir la partie

La partie commença

Haru avait l'avantage mais il rata

"Merde, bon Kanon à toi"

Kanon se mit en position

"Concentration! Respiration"

Elle respira un grand coup, finit par tirer et réussis à faire tomber une boule

Haru était choqué

"J'ai réussis, sautilla Kanon"

Après plusieurs tirs, Kanon réussit à mettre toute ces boules au grand choc d'Haru

"Je ne comprend pas, se demanda Haru  
-Hein?  
-Kanon, tu peux t'en aller! Juste pour cinq minutes, lui demanda Haru  
-Euh, d'accord"

Kanon s'en alla et une fois cette dernière partie, Haru posa la question qu'il n'aurait jamais cru poser

"Rassurez-moi, elle à bien visée?  
-Bien sûr, pourquoi?, répondit Ran d'un ton taquin  
-C'est impossible, vu le nombre de tirs que je me suis pris d'elle en mission, je n'aurais jamais cru que Kanon puisse être douée autant au billard que sur le terrain, se demanda Haru"

Ran lâcha un petit rire

"Tu sais, Haru! Un jour Emil m'as dit que Kanon l'avait battu au billard, disons que j'avais envie de voir si c'était vrai! Faut croire que c'est le cas  
-Le capitaine Haruomi Makabe qui se fait battre au billard par la pire tireuse de la 4éme unité! Ça c'est du scoop, plaisanta Teru continuant de lire son magazine  
-Tu nous écoutais depuis tout ce temps?, demanda Haru  
-A moitié, lui répondit son frère"

Haru soupira

"Bon, qu'est que tu veux pour garder le silence?

Teru ne voulait pas vraiment vendre le scoop mais vu la situation, il en profita pour son intérêt

"Il y à une nouvelle revue sur les armes divines qui vas sortir! Le premier numéro aura une édition collector et j'ai juste besoin d'argent! Juste un peu"

Haru lui tendit un peu d'argent

"Tiens et viens pas pleurer si tu l'as pas"

Teru remercia son frère et s'en alla

Ran, de son côté, ne regrettait pas sa décision

Car cette partie de billard avait eu un drôle de début comme de conclusion

* * *

**Note d'auteur:**

Voilà pour le thème du billard! J'avoue y avoir déjà jouée et j'ai voulu utiliser les termes du jeu

Et pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Kanon à gagnée et non Haru, c'est simple: si on parle à Emil au cours du jeu, il dira que Kanon à gagnée au billard

Je n'invente rien, il suffit de lui parler dans le salon prés de la table de billard dans la seconde partie du jeu (on peut parler aux personnage après chaque mission scénaristique dans le repaire, les dialogues changent après chaque mission à chaque fois que vous allez parle à un personnage)

D'ailleurs on peut dire que cette anecdote accentue l'ironie autour de Kanon car elle à beau être la pire tireuse du jeu, elle est malgré tout la meilleure soigneuse mais seulement une fois que ces épisodes personnages sont complétés

Enfin, je parle trop mais j'espère que ce premier texte aura plu


	2. Nostalgie

**Texte 2: Nostalgie**

**Note d'auteur:**

Second texte qui se concentre un peu sur la relation Fem!Protagonist-Haru! Je ne cache pas que je préfère l'idée d'une relation amical limite fraternelle entre eux tout simplement car j'affectionne beaucoup l'amitié fille-garçon

Après je ne cache pas que je préfère l'idée qu'Haru la voit comme une petite sœur (vu qu'il utilise le terme "bro"au sujet de Gil dans une cinématique même si la traduction n'en montre rien)

* * *

Ce jour-là, Ran n'était pas en mission

Elle avait décidée d'aller au salon, cet endroit était presque comme sa bulle d'air! En fait, elle avait certes une chambre mais elle aimait ce salon

Les moments qu'elle passait avec Gil, Haru et maintenant Teru devenaient de précieux souvenirs pour elle

Malgré les instant qu'elle passait avec eux, elle se demandait parfois comment c'était avant mais ne préféra pas évoquer le sujet

"Eh, mon capitaine, ça vas?", dis une voix la sortant de ces pensées

Elle se retourna et vit Haru

"On peut dire ça  
-Ah la jeunesse! Vous avez tant de choses à voir"

Il remarqua que Gil était pas là

"Tiens, Gil n'est pas avec vous?, s'étonna Haru  
-Non, il est en mission"

Elle ne dit rien mais Haru remarqua quelque chose

"Vous vous inquiétez pour lui, n'est-ce pas?  
-Bien sûre que non! Il est très fort en combat et puis il est pas tout seul, donc il n'y pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, réagit Ran qui se mit à rougir"

Haru se mit à rire

"Je comprend mais des fois, on ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve, dis Haru en changeant de ton"

Ran ne répondit pas mais compris

Haru s'asseye à côté d'elle sur le canapé mais vu qu'elle semblait perdu

"Un autre problème?, lui demanda Haru  
-Ce n'est pas ça mais Haru, j'ai une question?, répondit Ran mal à l'aise  
-Laquelle?  
-En fait, vous parlez beaucoup, toi, ton frère et Gil du passé! Mais j'aimerai savoir même si la division de Glasgow était restreinte, comment c'était?"

Elle avait poser cette question car une partie d'elle souhaitait en apprendre plus et cela même si elle savait que ça devait être un sujet sensible autant pour Haru que pour Gil

"Dans quel sens?  
-Eh bien comme ici! Quel type de relation vous aviez tout les trois?  
-Par trois, vous parlez de moi, mon frère et Gil  
-De toi, Gil et Kate"

Elle avait touchée un point sensible

"Pourquoi ça vous intéresse?, demanda Haru  
-Eh bien, disons que c'est par curiosité! Mais aussi car vous êtes devenus des gens important à mes yeux et j'ai envie de plus vous connaître, après si tu refuses, je comprendrais

Face à la curiosité et l'expression mignonne que Ran abordait (qui aurait fait rougir Gil en 2 secondes), Haru décida de répondre

"Vous savez, il y peut être une anecdote que vous m'avez donnez envie de sortir  
-Je t'écoute  
-Ça c'est passer, il y 4 ans"

* * *

**4 ans plus tôt**

_Ce jour-là, on avait fini une mission, cependant Gil était à l'infirmerie! Il avait été blesser, ce n'était rien de grave mais il devait passer des examens_

_Quelques jours plus tard un où deux, je dirai, il n'était toujours pas sortis_

_Je me souviens de l'inquiétude de Kate, elle était trop mignonne_

"Ça ira, faut pas s'inquiéter ma belle, Gil est fort, il est encore jeune mais il est doué  
-Mais imagine, si il était blesser au point de ne plus combattre où qu'il soit obligé d'abandonner et...  
-Kate, Gil est fort! Tu peux vraiment être une mère poule quand tu veux"

_Elle avait fait la tronche mais elle était encore plus mignonne! Par contre, je ne mens pas sur le fait qu'elle donnait l'image d'une mère poule_

_Peu de temps après, Gil était guéris, bien évidemment, Kate l'avait sermonner_

"Gil, la prochaine fois que tu fonce dans le tas, fais attention! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quelque chose  
-D'accord  
-Pas d'accord  
-Promis"

_On pouvait dire qu'elle l'avait sermonner comme une mère à son enfant! J'avais caresser la tête de Kate en disant:_

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas, maman! Il est entre de très bonnes mains"

_Une chose est sûre est que ça l'avait rassurée même si son côté mère-poule avait toujours été présent bien avant cet incident_

* * *

**Retour au présent**

"Vous étiez une bonne équipe  
-Vous savez, je déteste parler du passé mais pour vous, je fais une exception  
-Merci  
-De quoi?, s'étonna Haru  
-D'être là! Même si je suis le capitaine du SANG, je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré les membres du SANG, toi, Teru et les autres, c'est assez compliqué à dire mais je n'ai aucun regret de vous avoir rencontrés"

Haru était touché et mit une main sur la tête de Ran

"Comme c'est touchant! Au fait, le jour où vous aurez un petit ami, présentez-le moi et j'insiste! A moins que Gil vous tape dans l'œil, dis Haru en lui caressant la tête et en faisant un clin d'œil  
-La ferme, Haru, s'énerva Ran en rougissant"

Haru se mit à rire

"-Bon faut que j'y aille"

Au moment où Haru se leva, Gil arriva

"Ah tiens, Gil! Pas trop dure la mission, dis Haru  
-Ouais c'était moins pire que ce que je pensais"

Cependant alors qu'il marchait Haru attendait que Gil était proche de Ran

Une fois cela fait, il donna un coup de coude pour que Gil tombe prés de Ran, ce qui marcha puisque Gil dut se réceptionner et était prêt de Ran

Les deux se mirent à rougir, la situation était gênante pour les deux tant ils étaient proches

"Oh, si c'est pas mignon, soupira Haru  
-La ferme, Haru, hurlèrent les deux de façon synchrone"

Cette situation mis les deux dans une plus grosse gêne

Haru en ris et s'en alla mais il n'était pas mécontent

Jouer les entremetteurs était intéressant pour lui

"Ça vas, Haru? lui demanda Teru  
-Oui"

Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre

"Dis Teru?  
-Ouais  
-Si jamais un jour, notre capitaine et Gil sont en congés en même temps, tu pourrais me rendre un service?  
-Bien sûr, enfin, ça dépend ce que c'est  
-Je te le dirai en temps voulu"

Une fois, son frère partis, Haru se mit à sourire

Il était encore nostalgique du passé mais il savait que même si c'était dur, il voulait avancer

Pour celle qu'il à aimé

Pour son ami et son frère qui étaient là pour lui

Et pour celle qu'il appelait "mon capitaine" qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur

* * *

**Note d'auteur:**

Voilà, j'espère que ça aura plu vu que c'était l'idée que j'avais en tête

J'avoue que j'aime tellement écrire sur le personnage d'Haru, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore son personnage pas seulement parce-que c'est un personnage comique mais parce que ça reste malgré tout un personnage profond

Sinon, j'avoue que "l'anecdote" d'Haru est le passage que j'ai le plus aimée écrire, tout comme lorsqu'il donne le coup qu'il fait tomber Gil prés de Ran

Et vu son caractère, je le vois bien jouer les entremetteurs entre Gil et notre personnage (surtout qu'il les "taquinent" sur leur relation à certains moment dans le jeu)

Par contre, je ne cache pas que je vois la relation entre la protagoniste et Haru fraternelle (d'ailleurs, le fait qu'il l'appelle "mon capitaine", je le prends comme un petit surnom affectueux)

Après c'est mon interprétation mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les amitiés filles-garçons et parfois celles qui ont un côté fraternelle


	3. Les malheurs d'Haru

**Texte 3: Les malheurs d'Haru**

**Note d'auteur:**

Pour ce petit texte (se voulant) humoristique, il se concentre sur Haru et sur un endroit que ce dernier à du supporter au cours du jeu: l'infirmerie

Cette idée m'est venu suite à ce qu'il nous dit, une fois qu'il à le droit de quitter l'infirmerie (si on lui parle au cours du jeu)

* * *

Haru détestait les hôpitaux

Déjà pour la nourriture

"Allez, Haru, mange, lui dit Kanon qui mangeait une assiette de haricots beurre  
-Plutôt mourir que de manger ça"

Pour Haru entre mourir et manger des haricots, il préférait la première option

* * *

Il détestait aussi l'endroit

L'infirmerie était tellement petite qu'Haru avait hâte que son "cauchemar" s'arrête

"Qu'est qu'on s'ennuie! Vivement que je sorte d'ici"

* * *

Mais aussi les horaires

En effet, ce jour-là, Haru espérait vraiment recevoir la visite de quelqu'un n'importe qui, que se soit de Gil, Ran où Teru, tellement il s'ennuyait à l'infirmerie

"Fin des heures de visites, dis Yäe  
-C'est pas juste, s'énerva Haru  
-Je suis désolée, nous sommes obligée de respecter un protocole"

Haru se tut mais espérait vraiment recevoir de la visite dans les jours qui viennent

* * *

Par contre, la seule chose de bien dans cette pièce c'était l'infirmière

"Il faut que je prenne votre pouls, dis Yäe"

Haru se déshabilla et laissa Yäe prendre son pouls

"C'est bon et vu les derniers examens, vous pouvez sortir"

Haru se rhabilla et fut enfin soulagé de quitter cet endroit

Il était content de sortir même si il avait fait part de son coup de gueule à Ran avec les hôpitaux

Et Ran avait compris une chose sur Haru et les hôpitaux, ce jour-là

_Il détestait la nourriture, il détestait le lieu, il détestait les horaires mais il adorait les infirmières_

* * *

**Note d'auteur:**

Et voila pour ce texte

J'avoue que j'ai adorée écrire sur ce sujet tant Haru m'avait fait rire avec son coup de gueule des hôpitaux que j'ai voulu le mettre en avant! D'ailleurs la phrase de fin était la conclusion que j'ai eu sur le coup de gueule d'Haru

J'espère que ce texte aura plu, c'est la première fois que je m'essaie à un texte humoristique sur ce recueil


	4. Piano

**Texte 4 : Piano**

**Note d'auteur:**

Texte sur Gil mettant en avant un loisir que ce dernier à qu'on peut voir au cours du jeu: la musique

J'avais envie d'écrire sur le fait qu'il joue de la guitare mais aussi du piano (anecdote que Teru nous donne si on lui parle prés du piano au cours du jeu)

* * *

Lors de l'arrivée à Fenrir, Gil avait été surpris par ce que le salon proposait

Une télé, un bar, une table de billard

Et un piano

Voir ce piano le rendait nostalgique

Il se rappelait de cette époque où il en avait joué

A l'époque, il avait 18 ans et le fait d'avoir vu un piano l'avait poussé à en joué! Par curiosité où autre, il n'en savait rien

Il se rappelait des premiers mots qu'on lui avait dit quand il avait joué:

"Tu te débrouilles bien"

C'était sa supérieur Kate qui l'avait félicité de sa façon de jouer! Elle lui demandait souvent de jouer du piano quand il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer

Ce qu'il faisait souvent

* * *

Mais à la mort de Kate, les choses ont changés! Il ne jouait plus de piano où plutôt ne voulait plus en jouer ayant choisis la guitare

Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Ran

Un jour, elle l'avait vu joué de la guitare et lui avait demandé de lui rejouer un morceau ce que Gil avait accepté

Mais il ne jouait que lorsqu'il étaient à deux

La présence de Ran était dure pour lui au début mais avec le temps, il se sentait détendu! Elle écoutait sa musique sans le juger

Il se rappelait des mots qu'elle avait dit

"Tu te débrouilles bien"

Il se rappela de cette phrase et du sourire que Ran avait eu à ce moment là

Et un soir où il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se mit à jouer du piano seul sans savoir qu'il y avait une présence derrière

Allongée sur le canapé comme endormis Ran entendait le son du piano remplis de douceur et de mélancolie! Elle garda les yeux fermés, écoutant cette mélodie

Une fois, cette mélodie finie, Gil vit la présence de Ran allongée sur le canapé et ne savait pas comment le prendre mais il sortit de la pièce après un dernier regard

Une fois, Gil partis, Ran releva la tête, regarda le piano et compris pourquoi Teru voulait entendre Gil jouer et pourquoi il insistait sur ça

Elle sourit et se rendormis sur le canapé en espérant un jour, réentendre Gil joué cette mélodie

* * *

**Note d'auteur:**

Voilà pour ce thème! A la base, je voulais faire un texte humoristique mais après j'ai changée d'avis

Si Gil vous paraît différent, c'est normal, c'est mon interprétation personnelle du fait qu'il cache son don pour le piano et j'avoue que je préfère le coup du traumatisme que le coup, il cache pour faire le gros dur

Et l'anecdote du piano, je ne l'ai pas inventé pour rappel, Teru nous le dit si on lui parle à un moment dans le jeu prés du piano, il dit lui-même qu'il aimerai entendre Gil, jouer un morceau! En revanche; le fait que Gil joue de la guitare est montrée dans le jeu (les missions de survie et une de ces cinématique de fin de mission, si vous le choisissez en soutien 3 étoiles)


	5. 5 anecdotes

**Texte 5: 5 anecdotes par Teru**

**Note d'auteur:**

Texte court mettant en avant notre cher Teru

* * *

1) Quand on était gosses, un jour, Haru m'as défier aux cartes! Deviner qui à gagné et qui à perdu?

_Haru: Ne parles pas de cette anedocte, frangin_

2) La première fois que j'ai rencontré Gil, il croyait que j'étais le jumeau d'Haru tellement, on se ressemblaient! Je n'oublierai jamais sa tête quand je lui ait dit que j'étais son cadet et qu'on avaient 8 ans de différence

_Gil: En même temps, vous vous ressemblez tellement physiquement  
__Haru: Au moins, ça prouve que je suis pas si vieux que ça_

3) J'ai un jour eu le droit de masser les épaules de Ran

_Ran: Et je le regrette maintenant  
__Haru: Teru est un veinard, n'est-ce pas, Gil?  
__Gil: N'en rajoute pas Haru_

4) A l'époque où je travaillais à l'Arceau, un des membres cachait de la bière dans les rations d'urgence

_Soma: Et il le fait encore maintenant  
Ran__: Ceci expliquait cela  
__Haru: Quoi donc?_

5) Les préférences en armes divines des gens sont fascinantes! La plupart préfèrent les armes légères notamment la lance mais en arme lourde, le marteau est devant

_Haru: Et les lames de masses alors, c'est pourtant une arme lourde?_

* * *

**Note d'auteur:**

Voila pour ce court texte! Sur ces 5 anecdotes trois ont été imaginés mais les deux autres sont basés sur des dialogues du jeu (la 3) où des messages reçus dans la base de données (la 4)

Ce texte n'est pas forcément le meilleur mais Teru méritait bien un petit texte dans ce recueil

Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris la 4éme anecdote, au cours du jeu, on reçoit un mail d'Haru disant qu'il à trouver de la bière dans l'une des caisses de l'Arceau et Lindow avait envoyé un mail peu de temps après disant de ne pas toucher à une des caisses, je crois que ça veut tout dire


	6. Orchidée

**Texte 6: Orchidée**

**Note d'auteur:**

Texte, cette fois très différent des autres dans le sens où c'est (un peu) de la romance

* * *

Ce jour-là, Gil et Haru étaient en train de boire

"Dis, Gil, j'ai une question?, dis Haru  
-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, dis Gil  
-Dis-moi, la belle Ran, elle est célibataire?"

Sous le choc, Gil recracha sa boisson

"T'es malade de poser ce genre de question?  
-Non mais vous êtes tellement proches que des fois, j'ai la sensation que vous êtes un couple, taquina Haru  
-Et quel est le rapport avec ta question?  
-Juste, il serait temps de te trouver une copine! T'avais 17 ans quand t'as commencée en tant que God Eater et 6 ans plus tard, t'es toujours le même  
-C'est plus compliqué que ça, Haru  
-Compliqué pour quoi?! Si tu l'aimes, tu vas faire quoi: la laisser entre les mains du premier mec venu?! Arrête Gil, je sais que t'es pas du style sentimental mais je vois que t'en pinces pour elle depuis un moment, s'énerva Haru"

Gil ne répondit pas

Haru n'avait pas dit mais en vérité, il soupçonnait Gil d'en pincer pour Ran depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'Extrême-Orient et encore plus depuis le combat contre le rufus-caligula

L'attachement qu'Haru avait pour Ran était différent de celui que Gil avait pour elle! Ran était presque le genre de fille qu'Haru appréciait mais ne vit en elle qu'une petite sœur, d'ailleurs Teru l'avait aussi adoptée comme membre de la famille

Haru se releva

"Très bien, Gil! Mais si tu perds Ran, ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule après"

Il s'en alla

Sortis du salon, Haru se mit à penser

_"J'ai sans doute était dur avec lui"_

Il vit Ran discuter avec Kanon

"Salut les filles  
-Ah, Haru, tu sais quoi, mes performances au tir de soins sont plus réussis que je le pensais, annonça Kanon"

Cette phrase soulagea Haru

"Kanon, je t'emprunte ton instructrice pendant un moment  
-D'accord, je vous laisse, dis Kanon en s'en allant"

Une fois Kanon partis, Haru regarda Ran

"Je dois vous parler de quelque chose"

Vu que Gil était dans le salon, Haru emmena Ran loin des oreilles

"Je m'inquiète pour Gil! Pour tout avouer, j'ai la sensation qu'il semble assez tourmenté par quelque chose  
-Je l'ai vu aussi et j'aimerai l'aider"

Haru eut une idée

"Il est au salon, allez le voir  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parlez-lui, en fait, j'ai la sensation qu'il à besoin de...  
-De?  
-Je sais plus, ce que j'allais dire, dis Haru"

Ran se dirigea vers le salon

De son côté, Gil était assis sur l'un des canapés en train de se rappeler la question d'Haru

"Gil"

Il sursauta à la vue de Ran

"Ah, salut Ran, enfin, capitaine"

Gil fut surpris de sa réaction

"Je dois te parler de quelque chose  
-Ah bon?  
-Oui depuis quelque temps, tu me sembles différent"

Ran continua à parler

"Tu sembles de plus en plus distrait lors des missions! D'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas, tu as du aller à l'infirmerie après t'être blesser lors de ta dernière mission"

Gil ne répondit pas

"Écoute, tu sais que la moindre erreur sur le champ de bataille entraîne un risque de mort pour toute l'équipe  
-Je sais  
-Je ne viens pas te faire la leçon, je dis juste que je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quelque chose  
-Désolé Ran"

Elle ne répondit pas

"C'est juste que je suis perdu! En fait, il y à..."

Ran s'assied prés de lui

"Il y à?, demanda Ran en le regardant dans les yeux"

Gil commença à rougir, Ran était tellement proche

"En fait, il y à quelqu'un  
-Tu as une petite amie?, demanda Ran choquée"

Là, Gil était mal à l'aise

"Non, c'est plutôt autre chose! C'est juste qu'il y à quelqu'un...qui me plaît, expliqua Gil  
-Et c'est qui?"

Il se rapprocha de Ran et la regarda dans les yeux

"Vous"

Ran se sentit tellement rouge et ne savait pas comment réagir

"Mais sachez ceci, je ne vous forcerai à rien! Je vous aime et le dire est déjà douloureux comme ça"

Ran déposa un baiser sur sa joue

"Prends ça comme ma réponse, dis Ran sur le ton sarcastique et taquin que Gil lui connaissait  
-C'est à dire?, demanda Gil qui était perdu"

Ran se mit à rire

"Que toi aussi, tu me plaît  
-Je peux?, demanda Gil en se rapprochant de Ran  
-Oh, si c'est pas mignon?, dis une voix derrière"

Ran et Gil se retournèrent

"Haru?!, hurlèrent les deux  
-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai ça à personne"

Il se rapprocha de Ran disant

"Vous savez, Gil est comme un frère pour moi, alors je vous préviens, ne le faîtes pas souffrir! Par contre, si il vous fait un sale coup, dîtes-le moi  
-C'est bon, Haru, dis Gil  
-C'est pareil pour toi, Gil! Ran est, aussi, comme une sœur pour moi, alors ne t'avise pas de la faire souffrir, dis Haru avec des yeux presque meurtriers"

Ran et Gil ne répondirent pas

"Enfin, roucoulez bien, dis Haru en sortant"

Les deux ne dirent rien mais se sentirent gênés

"Tu voulais quoi avant qu'Haru arrive?, demanda Ran  
-Disons que c'est le fait de vouloir...En fait, maintenant, je suis tellement gêné rien que d'y penser  
-Allons, sois pas timide, Haru n'est plus là, tu sais  
-D'accord! Alors voici ce que je voulais vous donner"

Gil s'approcha de Ran

"Gil"

Il embrassa Ran qui ferma les yeux bien que très surprise de ce geste

Une fois leur lèvres séparé, elle put voir qu'il souriait et espérait qu'elle pourrait continuer à profiter de ce sourire avant de l'enlacer, étreinte à laquelle Gil répondit

* * *

**Note d'auteur:**

Voilà pour ce texte différent des autres

Vous aurez confirmation avec ce OS que je suis une fan du couple en question! Honnêtement, j'adore leur relation et puis sérieusement Gil est tellement adorable selon les situation (il y à que moi qui craque quand il veut cacher son côté sensible)

(d'ailleurs comme Haru dans ce OS, je trouve trop qu'ils font penser un couple dans certaines scènes...enfin chacun sa propre interprétation)

D'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà dit mais je vois bien Haru joué les entremetteurs, je sais pas pourquoi mais je vois bien cela être une partie de son caractère

L'envie d'écrire un texte romantique sur le couple Fem!Protagonist/Gil en incluant Haru traînait dans ma tête depuis un moment d'où l'envie d'écrire ce texte et je suis contente d'avoir pu le faire


	7. Question gênante

**Texte 7: Question gênante**

**Note d'auteur:**

Texte en lien avec le précédent! D'ailleurs vous comprendrez pourquoi le recueil est classer Rated T avec ce OS

* * *

Cela faisait un bon moment que Gil et Ran étaient ensembles! Les seuls à être au courant étant Haru et Teru

Haru avait vu leur relation évoluée depuis le début et encore plus en les voyant en couple

Cependant, ce jour-là il profita d'être seul au salon avec Gil pour parler de quelque chose en particulier

Teru était là également mais il lisait son magazine sans prêter attention à ce qu'il y a aux alentours

"Au fait, Gil, ta relation avec la belle Ran, ça vas?, demanda Haru  
-Bien sûr, pourquoi tu poses la question?  
-Eh bien, il y à un sujet sur lequel, j'aimerai revenir, dis Haru  
-On en parlera une autre fois, réagit Gil qui se mit à rougir  
-Et j'insiste vraiment  
-C'est pas le moment, Haru  
-Ran et toi, vous l'avez déjà fait?, demanda Haru"

Le choc de la question paralysa Gil qui sur le coup devint encore plus rouge qu'une tomate et finis par baisser la tête

"Je prends ça pour un non, dis Haru"

Gil se repris en main disant

"Haru t'es malade de poser ce genre de question! Est-ce que je te demandait si tu faisais ce genre de choses avec Kate à l'époque?, s'énerva Gil  
-Non, parce-que t'étais encore trop innocent pour te poser la question  
-Pas de panique, Gil, Ran est sans doute vierge, dis Teru"

Gil se retourna vers Teru

"Tu parles comme Haru, maintenant?, demanda Gil  
-Il fait des progrès, dis Haru parlant d'un ton fier  
-Merci"

Gil se mit une main sur la tête

"Je me demande parfois, pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous parler de ma relation avec Ran  
-Parce qu'Haru l'avait découvert quand tu t'es déclaré et que j'ai juré de garder le secret après l'avoir appris, dis Teru  
-Voilà pourquoi Gil, dis Haru"

Gil soupira

"Mais t'inquiètes pas! En fait, je suis soulagé de voir que vous n'en l'êtes pas encore à ce stade, avoua Haru  
-Pourquoi, tu dis ça, Haru?, demanda Gil  
-Parce-qu'il tient pas à être tonton, répondit Teru à la place de son frère

Là, Gil se sentit encore plus gêné

-Haru, écoute, ça ne me gêne pas que tu te soucies de moi mais j'aimerai que tu me laisses faire les choses dans ma relation avec Ran comme je l'entends  
-D'accord"

Gil se dirigea vers la sortie du salon, tellement la situation était gênante pour lui

"Par contre Gil?, l'appela Haru  
-Quoi, encore?!, se retourna t-il énerver  
-Si jamais tu viens à faire, tu sais quoi avec tu sais qui, pense à te protéger, comme Teru l'as dit, je tiens pas à être tonton à mon âge, répondit Haru avec un sourire moqueur"

Gil ne dit rien mais sortit du salon de très mauvaise humeur

Face à son expression, Haru était mal à l'aise

"Tu penses que j'aurais du me taire?, demanda Haru à Teru  
-Je pense, oui, répondit Teru toujours dans son magazine"

* * *

**Note d'auteur:**

Et voilà, j'espère que le texte ne vous aura pas paru vulgaire où autre mais après c'est exactement le genre de question que je vois Haru poser à Gil surtout qu'Haru est assez sans-gêne à certains moments (bon après, c'est un dragueur/pervers donc ça m'étonne pas au final)

Pour le fait qu'Haru dit à Gil, qu'il était encore trop innocent à l'époque, c'est du au fait que Gil soit God Eater depuis l'âge de 17 ans et aussi, car de mon point de vue, Gil semble être le genre de personnage à être pudique quand il s'agit des relation y compris amoureuse (enfin avec un pote comme Haru, faut pas s'étonner que Gil ait du mal à parler de chose en lien avec ça rien qu'à voir sa réaction quand Haru l'appelle Casanova dans la mission Post-game consacrée à Kate)

Enfin, je pourrait tant écrire sur eux, je kiffe l'amitié/fraternité de ces deux-là (Haru, je t'adore mais c'est moins que Gil)

Bref, j'espère que ce texte aura plu


	8. Fleur d'Ecosse

**Texte 8: Fleur d'Ecosse**

**Note d'auteur:**

Su vous avez lu les autre one-shot, vous devriez savoir que j'adore la relation Fem!Protagonist-Haru dans le sens fraternelle

Cette fic met beaucoup en avant leur relation (sans romance pour ceux qui s'imaginaient des choses), elle prend d'ailleurs place après le combat contre le rufus-caligula (ce qui veut dire que Teru n'est pas présent et que Ran est vice-capitaine)

A la base, ce OS était écrit séparément mais comme il était dans le thème du recueil, j'ai décidée de l'introduire comme avant dernier-texte

* * *

Ce combat contre le rufus-caligula était fini, ça faisait 3 jours maintenant et Haru se sentit mieux

Il en devait beaucoup à Ran, la vice-capitaine du SANG, si elle n'avait pas été là, ni lui, ni Gil aurait choisis d'avancer

La colère qu'il ressentais envers Gil était dissipé, il savait qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit ce ressentiments mais il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie

Au moins, il avait tourné la page mais il décida d'aller voir Ran

Elle venait de sortir de l'ascenseur, accompagnée de Gil

"Vous faisiez quoi tout les deux?, demanda Haru  
-Rien et ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Haru, dis Gil  
-On était juste au laboratoire, Gil voulait améliorer son arme et Licca nous à donner une liste de matériaux, dis Ran  
-Enfin, peu importe, en fait c'est Ran que je cherchais, dis Haru  
-Pourquoi?  
-En fait, j'avais envie de vous parlez, si celà ne gêne pas Gil, évidemment  
-Mais de quoi, tu parles, Haru?, dis Gil en détournant la tête"

Haru eu un sourire intérieur en voyant cette réaction que Gil avait, comprenant que Ran ne le laissait pas indifférent

"Enfin, peu importe, je t'emprunte ton vice-capitaine juste pour un moment, dis Haru en lui prenant le bras"

Il l'entraîna jusqu'au salon et une fois arrivés

"J'espère que ce n'est pas pour n'importe quoi?, dis Ran en se libérant d'Haru  
-Pas de panique, en fait je voulais vous demander quelque chose, dis Haru"

Il se frotta la tête nerveusement

"Maintenant que le rufus-caligula est mort, j'espérai demander à Sakaki d'avoir une période de congés pour aller à Glasgow"

Ran réfléchit et compris

"-J'imagine que c'est pour te recueillir sur la tombe de Kate  
-Oui, je voulais proposer à Gil d'y aller mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas encore prêt! Il à beaucoup enduré durant ces trois années"

Ran se souvenait de la discussion qu'elle à eu avec Haru avant d'aller affronter ce rufus-caligula

Le fait que Gil ait du tué Kate à cause de l'infection aragami que ce rufus-caligula à provoqué, elle se doutait qu'Haru n'avait rien laissé paraître lors de cette discussion mais elle avait vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux

"Tu voulais que je vienne, c'est ça?, compris Ran  
-On peut dire ça! Et puis, je pense que ce serait l'occasion de voir du pays"

Il avait dit voir du pays mais elle se doutait que c'était pour autre chose

"Je vais essayer de m'arranger pour venir mais je ne promets rien-  
D'accord"

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Sakaki avait donné son accord à Ran pour accompagner Haru

Ce n'était pas facile mais ça à été, au moins Sakaki pouvait se montrer compréhensible même si il pouvait être très...excentrique

Après plusieurs heures, ils étaient arrivés mais Ran était endormis

Elle avait sans doute subis les effets du décalage horaire

Haru, lui, trouvait amusant la façon dont elle était endormis

"Dommage que Gil ne soit pas là, à mon avis, il aurai craqué devant cette petite bouille endormis, pensa Haru"

Cependant, il retourna à la réalité et secoua Ran doucement

Elle finit par se réveiller

"On est arrivés?  
-Oui, eh bien, on voit les effets du décalage horaire"

Ran se mit à bailler

"Il y à combien de décalage avec l'Extrême-Orient?  
-Je dirai 8 heures de moins"

Ran regarda l'heure! Il était 11h00 donc il devait être 19h00 du à l'Extrême-Orient

Cependant, elle décida de mettre le décalage horaire sur le côté décidant de suivre Haru

Il la guida vers une sorte de cimetière et elle constata est que l'endroit avait peu de tombes de God Eater! Cependant, elle se rappellait qu'Haru lui avait dit que la division de Glasgow était petite

"On y est, dis Haru"

Haru lui montra la tombe et on put voir qu'il était écrit

_"Kate Lawry  
__Née en 2046-Décédée en 2071_"

Une photo de Kate était aussi sur la tombe mais aussi des fleurs! Ran remarqua qu'elle semblait encore en état faisant comprendre que quelqu'un était passer sur la tombe

"-Ces fleurs! Haru, c'est toi qui...  
-On peut dire ça, l'interrompit Haru"

Ran évita d'en demander plus

Les deux se mirent en position de prière tout en adressant une pensée

Ran pensa en espérant que Kate reposait en paix et qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour veiller sur Gil et Haru! Elle pensa aussi qu'elle aurait aimée la rencontrer vu l'importance qu'elle avait pour les deux

Quand à Haru il pensa à elle disant qu'il est désolé d'avoir été comme il à été après sa mort! Il pensa aussi au fait que lui et Gil n'étaient plus seul, maintenant que Ran était là

Un murmure sortit de la bouche d'Haru

"Haru, ça vas?, demanda Ran en se relevant  
-Euh, oui! Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, dis Haru se relevant à son tour  
-Tu sais Haru, si t'as besoin de parler, tu peux me dire ce qui ne vas pas  
-Rien! C'est juste que..."

Il soupira et avoua

"-Des fois, j'ai la sensation que si je venais à être avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurai trahi ce que je ressentait pour elle  
-Je pense qu'elle aurait aimé que tu avances! C'est dur à croire mais on m'as un jour dit: Que malgré la douleur, il fallait avancer  
-Je retiendrai ce conseil"

Haru s'en alla avec Ran tournant une dernière fois la tête se rappelant les mots qu'il avait murmuré, destiné, à Kate

"Je t'aime"

Ces mots qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire! Ces mots qu'il ne pourrai plus jamais dire

Mais avec Ran à ces côtés, Haru se sentait moins seul même si elle était plus une petite sœur même si il comptait bien s'arranger pour qu'elle voit "l'attirance" que Gil à pour elle

Après un dernier regard vers la tombe de Kate, Haru rejoignit Ran

* * *

**Note d'auteur:**

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi, j'ai choisi cela, il faut savoir qu'à un moment dans le jeu, dans l'un des messages qu'on reçoit d'Haru, il dit que notre personnage l'as accompagné sur la tombe de Kate, j'ai trouvée cela intéressant d'écrire dessus

Je pense encore écrire sur sa relation avec notre personnage de façon fraternelle car j'aime trop son côté grand-frère mais également son côté "bon pote" à Haru comme je l'ai dit dans l'OS "**Question gênante**"


	9. Même dans les cieux

**Texte 9: Même dans les cieux**

**Note d'auteur:**  
Dernier texte du recueil car j'avais déjà prévu une conclusion pour ce dernier, cela dépendait de mon inspiration pour ce recueil! Cette fois le texte est spécial et je vous laisse lire pour découvrir

* * *

Même dans les cieux, Kate veillait sur eux

Gil, Haru, Teru, elle les avaient connus et même morte, elle veillait sur eux

Elle ne pouvait juste les voir, les toucher sans qu'ils savent qu'elle était là

* * *

Quand elle voyait Gil, elle était heureuse qu'il ait pu se libérer de ce poids qu'elle lui avait fait porter! Elle savait que Gil ne voulait pas et qu'elle ne lui avait pas laisser le choix mais maintenant c'était différent

Il était plus ouvert, souriait et était toujours aussi bagarreur mais il était différent de l'époque où elle l'avait connue

Mais quand elle voyait Haru, une partie d'elle s'en voulait! Elle savait qu'en faisant endosser à Gil le poids de sa mort, elle avait condamner Haru à souffrir! Et chaque qu'elle le voyait comme ça, elle se sentait mal

Mais elle avait la sensation qu'il allait aller de l'avant! C'est ce qu'elle voulait pour l'homme qu'elle aimait peu importe qu'elle ne soit pas prêt de lui

En revoyant Teru, elle était surprise, il avait beaucoup grandi, n'était plus le jeune garçon qu'elle avait connus! Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu mais elle connaissait bien la relation que lui et Haru avaient

Une relation de taquinerie et d'entraide ainsi que l'admiration de Teru pour son aîné! Cette même relation qui avait pousser Teru à pirater les serveurs de Fenrir pour aider Haru à savoir de quoi elle voulait lui parler avant de mourir

* * *

En repensant à eux, elle vit Ran! La jeune God Eater qui avait aidée Gil et Haru à avancer! Même si elle ne s'étaient jamais rencontrée, Kate savait qu'avec Ran, Gil, Haru et Teru étaient entre de bonnes mains

Quand elle voyait le lien que Ran avait tisser avec Gil, Haru et Teru, Kate ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux

Mais une étrange envie prit le dessus sur Kate! Elle vit Haru devant elle, elle savait qu'il ne sentirai pas ce toucher mais elle l'envie de le faire était présente! Elle mit sa main près de sa joue avant de s'en aller

"Quelque chose ne vas pas, Haru, lui demanda Gil  
-Rien c'est juste que...Laisse tomber"

Haru ne savait pas qu'elle était cette sensation mais elle le rendit nostalgique quelque secondes

Sans même le savoir, Kate lui avait prononcée ces mots au moment où elle l'avait touchée

"Adieu"

* * *

**Note d'auteur:**

Conclusion du recueil "Entre amis"

Pour le dernier texte, je voulais volontairement qu'il tourne autour de Kate! L'idée du fantôme qui veille sur les siens paraît fou et pourtant c'était une idée qui me plaisait et j'ai tenter de mettre ça en avant

J'ignore si certains auront lu et commenteront ce recueil mais sachez que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire! Et vu que j'ai fini God Eater 3, j'ai aussi prévue d'écrire dessus


End file.
